Talk:The Destruction of the Lane/@comment-29898900-20170919175932
Maybe this was a scam that was just meant to look good. For instance, it could have just been a load of spinning records, colorful wheels and dancing teeth and the such, and Eddy would scam the Kids into paying to see it. The machine had a red button to make things go faster, and therefore make it more interesting, however Eddy pushed it and the machine went too fast, ending up in an explosion that made all the objects fly into the Kids, injuring them. Eddy: I've got an idea that'll knock your socks off, Double D! Edd: (sighs in exasperation) And what may that be, Eddy? Ed: Is it a... er... toothbrush? Or a ladle? Or a... Eddy: Shut up, bonehead! How about this... (They all group together and mutter their plan. The next scene is in the cul-de-sac, outside Eddy's house. The Kids are playing, Jimmy and Sarah are starting to film a movie) Eddy: (Through a megaphone) Roll up! Roll up! Come and see the most interesting thing in the whole wide world! Only 25 cents! Kevin: What are dork, dork and dorky up to now? Jonny: Let's go and see, Plank! Sarah: Oh, who cares. It's just one of Eddy's stupid scams. Let's carry on filming, Jimmy! Jimmy: Okay, Sarah! (In The Lane. There is a large curtain with something moving underneath. Eddy is standing by a table with a jar on, a sign above reading 'The most interesting thing in the world!'. Edd is standing glumly by a cut in the curtain, while Ed is laughing meaninglessly in the background. The Kids arrive to see what is going on) Nazz: 'The most interesting thing in the world'? That sounds cool, don't you think Kevin? Kevin: All I think is how lame this is going to be. Rolf: Respect the curtain of eternal curiosity, Kevin! Jonny: Me and Plank wanna go first! (Jonny drops a quarter in the jar along with Plank, Eddy giggles and Edd pulls back the curtain to let Jonny in. Inside is a large machine with spinning discs, fast music playing, paint cans being lowered and raised by a pulley, bowling balls whizzing down tubes, balloons flying around above a fan, Edd's ant farm at the side and lot's of other things around it that are either moving or changing color) Jonny: Woah! You guys, get in here quick! (Nazz and Rolf go into the tent, and are all suprised by the machine. Kevin comes in, but he does not impressed) Eddy: Hey, you freeloaders! Pay 25 cents if you wanna see the machine! Rolf: What is this doohickey of flabberghastation? Has the land of the color arrived on Earth? Nazz: I can't stop watching, it looks so interesting! Kevin: It looks like someone threw up. Let's go, Nazz. (Kevin begins to leave, and Nazz follows) Nazz: Wait up, Kev! Eddy: Hey! Wait a minute! (He bars the exit) You can't go! Kevin: Why not, dork? Eddy: Because... er... because... it's about to get more interesting! Yeah! (Eddy runs to the machine, where there is a red button labelled 'Faster') Edd: Eddy! No! Don't push that button! (Eddy does so, and the machine starts doubles in speed. The bowling balls fall faster, the paint cans move more and the records spin so fast that sparks appear out of them. One of them detaches and flies into Rolf's face. The curtain over the machine completely rips in half and the machine starts going haywire. The Kids and Eds back away slowly.) Edd: What have you done, Eddy? Ed: Mash potatoes, Double D! (The machine overloads and completely explodes, spraying it's objects everywhere. A tree falls down, and black paint smashes into Nazz, makign a scene transition to where Sarah and Jimmy are filming) Sarah: Action! Jimmy: And I, as the... (There is a huge explosion, and debris lands in the cul-de-sac) Sarah: HEY, KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! ME AND JIMMY ARE TRYING TO FILM A MOVIE HERE! (Groans in annoyance) Carry on Jimmy! Jimmy: (clears his throat) And I, as the... (Ice-cream van music begins to play and an ice-cream van appears at the top of the cul-de-sac) Jimmy: Oh, goody! Ice cream, Sarah! (Suddenly a piece of debris from the machine's explosion falls onto the windscreen on the ice-cream van. The ice-cream van goes out of control, careers through a garden and crashes into The Lane. An ice-cream flies out of the van and lands on the cul-de-sac road, Edd's ant farm smashing beside it and the ants going into the ice-cream) Jimmy: Gee whiz Sarah! Sarah: Alright, enough distractions! Let's get on with this movie. Action! Jimmy: And I, as the... (Jimmy is interrupted once again by Ed running frantically into his house) Sarah: Whats up with him? (This is where the movie starts) Or it could have just been something with no purpose, like the Ed.co scam, but I highly doubt it due to Season 5 Eddy's constant need to make money at every opportunity.